pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Horror movie
A horror movie, horror movie or horror film is a film in which anxiety the main theme. Horror often exhibit set patterns in style, setting, structure and message and therefore to further subdivide into separate subgenres. The earliest horror films were strongly influenced by German expressionist cinema such as Das Cabinet des Dr. Caligari from 1920. Contents * 1 History * Formula 2 * 3 Subgenres ** 3.1 Slasher Film ** 3.2 Splatter Film ** 3.3 Monster Movie ** 3.4 Cannibals Film ** 3.5 zombie ** 3.6 Ghost Story ** 3.7 Reli-horror ** 3.8 Operation / torture porn (Gorno) ** 3.9 'Found footage' ** 3:10 comic horror film ** 3:11 Arthouse horror film ** 3:12 Psychological horror ** Cult 3:13 Currents * 4 'Big names' * 5 J-Horror * 6 Related sites and movie listings * 7 External links * 8 Sources * 9 Notes History [ edit ] The horror film has been around since the early days of the film industry. So playing Georges Méliès already in 1896 the devil as a vampire bat in Le Manoir du Diable . The first film version of Frankenstein , produced by Thomas Edison , appeared in 1910 , and the werewolf made his debut on the silver screen in The Werewolf ( 1913 ). In the days of the silent film experimented mainly German filmmakers already scary situations and themes. However, often in the circles of film critics heard argument is that there is no real horror genre existed before the 1930s. 2 . The start of the genre they lay only in Frankenstein ( 1931 ), thefilm adaptation of the classic gothic novel by Mary Shelley , and in Dracula , the same year by Universal with Valentine released. After the Second World War created new genres that fomented include the fear of nuclear war and supernatural things like demonic possession. In the 50s and 60s was mainly a genre of horror B-movies, where the genre was sometimes mixed with other genres such as science fiction and fantasy . As budgets bigger and better effects were, however, the horror grew into a serious film genre. Formula [ edit ] Horror often follow a number of fixed patterns and formulas. Some of these cliché or formula phenomena were named in the 'smart' horror films Funny Games and Scream (1996). The character Randy from the Scream movies teaches his friends at the movies on such rules of horror films: * One person (or couple) survives in the horror film. This is usually the most attractive character and / or played by the famous actor / actress. Among the titles that distinguished themselves by deliberately deviate from this formula, include Funny Games , Wolf Creek and The Strangers . * The attacked ones in a horror movie rarely remove the arm from the body of the seemingly dead or unconscious killer, who can attack again in the next scene or thus seems to have vanished into thin air. An example of a character that this happens more than once was Michael Myers from the Halloween movie series. * Often a group of main characters consists overly stereotypical characters. A group usually contains at least one strongly sex-oriented character, one introverted and / or underestimated heroic character that comes later from the corner and one noisy popular character. Examples of such compositions can be seen in, inter alia, Halloween , Friday the 13th and The Faculty . * A strong indication early in the film that there is clearly something fishy is at a particular location is carelessly in the wind beaten by some characters, while certainly through warned fellow characters still appear to persuade the disaster or remain on the spot. * It's not a good idea for a character in a horror to ask if there is someone or whoever is there. * It's not a good idea to investigate a strange noise. * When the protagonist manages to reach a car, never start it the first time. * When a protagonist is faced with the antagonist of the story, flight he / she usually to a place with no way out as an attic or basement , instead of out through the front door. * When a character in a horror movie has had sex once, diminishing his / her chances of survival considerably. * The use of alcohol or drugs also means a reduced chance of survival. * A character in a horror movie which leaves the group and thereby indicates that he / she "as is back", usually the next victim. * After the antagonist apparently defeated, he always comes back one more time for a final assault. * In a sequel more victims. * The death scenes in the sequel are more plastic. * In the third part can be expected that data yet prove false the earlier parts by a new, underlying storyline. * Actions taken by characters in earlier volumes, may extend from one-third turn against them. * From a third killer can sometimes supernatural and almost seem indestructible. * In the third part, anyone can become a fatality, also the main character. In the case of a final part of a trilogy, the character is still not necessary at a later time. Subgenres The main subgenres of horror are: Slasher Movie Probably the (commercial) most successful genre. Typically, (usually), which one or a few serial killers the principle of the " And Then There Were None follows'. That is to say that the film starts with a group of characters that slowly thinned by the antagonist. This type of film has arranged several sequels. Examples include Psycho , Black Christmas , Scream and I Know What You Did Last Summer . Splatter Movie A genre largely similar to Slasher, the focus is only on these films than on creating fear and more violence and bloodshed. Monster Movie Also rich genre much of which many features of the slasher film possession, but where the killer a monster or supernatural being. This genre can be divided again among other vampire movies , films werewolf, mummy movies and series with other supernatural creations. Examples include Bram Stoker's Dracula , Interview with the Vampire , The Mummy , but also Friday the 13th , Halloween , A Nightmare on Elm Street and IT . Cannibals Film Often transmitted realistic films about man-eaters, sometimes documentary-style. Examples include Cannibal Holocaust and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre , but also more subtle, less shock-oriented titles like The Silence of the Lambs . Some directors specialized in this subgenre, like Ruggero Deodato . Zombie Horror films, often with large hordes of living dead, a small group to join or not in one place lurking people besiege. Think of Dawn of the Dead by George A. Romero , 28 Days Later ... and Resident Evil . Ghost Story Here the main characters are usually harassed by one (or more) supernatural, intangible entity. Sometimes because they are being chased, but often because the spirit or ghost has a connection to a particular object in the lives of the characters. Haunted Houses come regularly for instance. Examples of ghost stories his Poltergeist and House on Haunted Hill . Reli-horror Part of the horror films based on religious beliefs. Regularly occurring topics in this context Satan (or his son) who comes to Earth or is likely to come, an antagonist that seeks the end unleash whether a character is struggling with possession by the devil or demon. Even films that faith as voodoo occurs can be considered part of the genre. Examples of Christian reli his horror The Exorcist , The Omen , Rosemary's Baby andThe Seventh Sign . Examples of Jewish reli his horror The Unborn and The Possession . An example of Islamic reli-horror is Semum . Voodoo starred in include The Skeleton Key and Jessabelle . Operation / torture porn (Gorno) Exploitation Horror is a horror subgenre that more than a story or scares, aiming at mapping out plastic as possible from violence and mayhem. Think of large amounts of blood that are released into view, eyes pierced or other sadistic practices be explicitly portrayed. The exploitation genre fourth rampant especially in the seventies and early eighties of the 20th century . The Italian directors Lucio Fulci and Dario Argento were big names in the genre. The genre survived early 21st century again, when titles like Saw and Hostel slapping and also public got to regular cinemas. The national and international media often refer to the genre with the term torture porn or simply Gorno (abbreviation of the English word "gore porn). One of the more notorious names in this subgenre is Ôdishon (Audition) by Takashi Miike . The presence of the word 'porno' in the nickname torture porn does not indicate the presence of (hardcore) sexual acts in this category films. See also exploitation film . "Found footage" In the subgenre found footage events which are centrally stored on (supposedly) found footage. The viewer or characters view the found footage, subsequent events show filming earlier characters. These characters are usually no longer alive or disappeared. The reason will gradually such a film clearly through the found footage. Examples of this subgenre are Cannibal Holocaust , The Blair Witch Project , REC ,Paranormal Activity and Grave Encounters . Comic horror film Movies often more funny than scary. Some horror films geared up when issuing more like a cult or a comedy audience, it makes an attempt to be fearful. Regularly happens that these films are shot with a very low budget and there also to look (not to be confused with a low budget films which due to the low production costs without passing laughable that is the intention). This is not always the case, as well as films with sufficient budget sometimes aiming their content choice especially in a cult or camp status . Examples of this subgenre are Evil Aliens , Monster Man and Zombieland . Arthouse-horror film Movies where the experience is central. Generally, these are relatively unknown to the general public films, but in the meantime some have a cult status acquired. Examples include Eraserhead and Tetsuo: The Iron Man . The elements that provide the horror in these films usually very different from those in mainstream horror films. Psychological horror Psychological horror rubs against the genre of psychological thriller. Nothing happens in the supernatural world of the characters. The voltage and / or horror is mainly dependent on suggestion, mood and mental deterioration and less explicit images. The explicit images which are used usually remain realistic. Examples include Repulsion and Black Swan . Cult Currents Some smaller movements within filmtak of horror were over time such a group of loyal viewers, they were a stand-alone cult 'mini-genre. Examples include: * The extremely violent and explicit Italian giallo , in particular early seventies celebrated its heyday. The aforementioned Lucio Fulci and Dario Argento , but also directors Mario Bava and Sergio Martino here are held frequently doing. * "Troma" , which is actually the incomplete name of Troma Entertainment. The film company made from 1974, nevertheless, such a personal way films that their name became synonymous with a certain kind of film, where low budget and excess keywords are. Troma Entertainment includes (in 2008) continues, but since the beginning suffered the necessary damage. 'Big names' Some horror films received recognition due course (for example) a certain mastery of the author (s) therein, as milestone , as a sign of a certain trend , a cult or a consensus on the successful fearful of it. Examples include: ; 1896 - Le Manoir du Diable : A three-minute film which (unofficially) the first horror and vampire movie is supposed to be. ; 1920 - Das Cabinet des Dr. Caligari : A film that is often mentioned as one of the best horror films of the era of silent film . ; 1922 - Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens : One of the very first vampire films. Was then banned by the heirs Stoker, who found a plagiarism of Dracula. ; 1960 - Psycho : A highly regarded horror film. It is considered within the genre as a masterpiece and was directed by Alfred Hitchcock . Especially the shower scene is one of the more famous scenes in film history. ; 1968 - Night of the Living Dead : The first of a series of zombie films of George A. Romero , who left large tracks in the genre. The series had a second layer by the social commentary which gave it, in particular the second film from the series:Dawn of the Dead (1978). ; 1968 - Rosemary's Baby : This film by Roman Polanski , played on natal anxiety and paranoia. ; 1973 - The Exorcist : This infamous horror movie has in the seventies caused quite a stir for its particular very realistic tone. ; 1974 - The Texas Chainsaw Massacre : Just like Psycho and Silence of the Lambs based on the actions of Ed Gein . A predecessor of the slasher Chants. ; 1975 - Jaws : A beach in Long Island is startled by the arrival of a huge shark, which has put bathers on its menu. The film established the name of Steven Spielberg and the tune when Jaws approaching his victims, became world famous. ; 1976 - Carrie : A teenage girl has telekinetic powers and takes revenge on everyone who has ever bothered her. From the book by Stephen King . ; 1976 - The Omen : When Robert Thorne accept the offer of a priest to a surrogate baby feeding to replace his own stillborn child, he seals his family fate. The boy Damien appears none other than the son of Satan to be. ; 1978 - Halloween : The slasher film is considered one of the fathers of the genre. The film is marked by serial killer Michael Myers . John Carpenter was the director. There followed seven parts, Part three has nothing to do with Michael Myers. In 2007, Rob Zombie exact remake of the first part. ; 1979 - Alien : This science fiction -horrorfilm was awarded the Oscar for best special effects , in which the film was ahead of its time. Especially the technique and the set were modern for her time. ; 1980 - The Shining : Famous horror movie from the eighties , when Stanley Kubrick as one of the first uses of the steadicam . At that time was not well received by everyone (partly due to the rejection of Stephen King , who wrote the book), but won over the years to status. ; 1980 - Cannibal Holocaust : A cannibal film which presents itself as a documentary on the phenomenon, which goes awry. The film caused a controversy - especially because animals really are slain - and was banned in some countries. ; 1980 - Friday the 13th : This film about the supernatural serial killer Jason Voorhees made with Halloween shortly before hatched a rise in the popularity of horror films in the eighties . Like a good classic (in this case supernatural)slasher befits a group of hormone-driven teenagers on a journey together. Then they are killed one by one, while they make in their attempts to flee all choices except the wise. ; 1981 - The Evil Dead : This first film by Sam Raimi ( Spiderman , Evil Dead II ) is a blood satire doused with jet-black humor and amateurish special effects that one in the course of time cult status was. ; 1982 - Poltergeist : Tobe Hooper and Steven Spielberg made the story of the average American family Freeling in whose house suddenly strange things happen. Malicious entities are found to have provided on their daughter. ; 1984 - A Nightmare on Elm Street : Director Wes Craven made this first nigthmare Freddy Krueger to one of the three most famous movie monsters of the eighties (with Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees ). Krueger attacks his victims in their dreams, but everything he Vollmann there, actually happens also with their bodies. ; 1996 - Scream : This film series was a model for a new generation of slasher films. Wes Craven took the film as a parody and horror together. Scream is a modern variation on the classic patterns of structure and style. ; 1997 - Cube : A new evil was introduced: bureaucracy . The film received a number of sequels. ; 2000 - Battle Royale : A school is put on an island with orders to take it to the death against each other until there lives within three days, only one person, the winner. Each student wears a collar that will explode if after three days, more than one person is still alive, someone tries to remove his collar too long or someone enters a danger zone. The killing is permissible in every possible way. ; 2002 - 28 Days Later ... : Although not strictly zombies were playing a role this story (but people with a virus), they seemed so much that the film is still considered part of the zombie genre. The film is a kind of modern combination of The Day of the Triffids and Dawn of the Dead Romero. ; 2004 - Saw film series : A series of horror films in which the sadist Jigsaw retaining people and lets you choose between life or death. With the first option will need to be suffered pain in order to demonstrate that the protagonist is worth living. ; 2005 - Hostel : Carried along with the Saw series to a resurgence in the subgenre of exploitation or torture horror. In Hostel is a hostel for tourists lured by promising them cheap liquor and willing bed partners. During the celebrations, they drugged to be the next day chained up. They have become merchandise for sadists, they are allowed to torture and murder fee. Two years after the first part appeared a sequel , this time with female protagonists. J-Horror The Asians have a similar history in terms of length of the history of the horror film as Europe and the United States. Nonetheless, Asian productions early 21st century suddenly responsible for the rise of a popular stream of horror films in the west. It involves both the Japanese, Korean, Chinese, etc. products themselves, as a series of American remakes thereof. The relatively broad-based Western success of the J-Horror movies began in principle in 2002 with the release of The Ring , a Western remake of Ringu . In the wake of these followed remakes of Japanese films include Dark Water and Ju-on . A significant percentage of the J-Horror films have little girls with long black hair, large (often bloody) and eyes water and solid ingredients. Another part consists of experimental, in the West little to no common, stories and narrative structures. A well-known name in the last subcategory is Takashi Miike , in particular trying the limits of shock stretch. Category:Horror Category:Horror movie Category:Film genre